


Comfort

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hates to be interrupted, but he adapts quickly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sketchbook 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168665) by [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster). 



> For Akatnamedeaster and her art, [Correspondence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4168665/chapters/10900070)

"Writing a letter to Santa?"

Severus' lip curls and he continues scribbling his notes down in his own personal shorthand. He hates being bothered after his research and Sirius knows it. He's certain this is why Sirius annoys him when he's busy because he knows Severus is still rather distracted and won't lash out quite so venomously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He quirks one eyebrow and glances up at Sirius, allowing his lips to curl into a satisfied grin. "Afraid, 'daddy' is spilling your secrets?"

The breath Sirius takes is audible, and a niggle of guilt slips onto his conscience. Severus brushes it away, though, as Sirius leans down and whispers in his ear. "Sorry, love. I just…"

The shame deepens at the beginning tone in Sirius' voice, then Sirius continues and steals all pretense of the pangs of his self-condemnation at the next words.

"Daddy would never tell all of my secrets, because it would reveal his own, too."

_Clever, old dog,_ he thinks and silently, he curses the heat that rushes to his cheeks. Annoyed at the colour he is certain paints his face, Severus snorts. "Perhaps." 

The quill continues to scratch across the parchment and Sirius' breath is warm on his skin. A rough tongue gently circles the shell of his ear, and still it isn't enough to distract him from his notes, though it is close.

He hums, leaning his head just a tic to the right to allow Sirius more access to his skin. "What are you about today?" Severus inquires, ignoring the breathless quality that has lightened his normal tenor when Sirius' teeth tug his lobe.

All is forgiven until Sirius bites him.

The pleasurable sensation is short lived and there is just a sharp pain as Sirius increases the pressure for a moment. The jolt is soothed by Sirius' tongue and he leans against Severus, his dry and chapped lips scratching his smooth cheek as he deposits a gentle kiss.

"Enjoying my day off," Sirius mutters and trails his mouth down Severus' throat. And this time the distraction begins to work. His hand shakes and the words blur as Sirius breathes hots pants along his scar, the sensitive area tingling in response to the stimulus.

Severus swallows and feels Sirius' laughter along his throat followed by his slick tongue. He closes his eyes, fingers still guiding the quill across the parchment as he has just enough focus left to complete the thought.

"Was lonely," Sirius whispers then sinks to the floor. "Just needed to see you, touch you…"

His writing falters with Sirius' abrupt departure. Severus looks down, wondering if something more is happening, and sighs in relief. Sirius is relaxed, his face calm, and Severus just watches him as he curls up on the floor, close as possible to Severus with the chair in the way. Sirius wraps one hand around his leg, calloused fingers stroke the inside of his ankle and he rests his head on Severus' thigh. Rolling his eyes, Severus gives into the temptation of the mass of black silky hair.

Pale and stained fingers disappear into Sirius' curls and Sirius sighs. "Thank you, pet."

Severus finally gives in and smiles. All is right in their world. Returning to his notes, he picks up where his thoughts trailed off. The soft sounds that issue forth a short time later give credence to the supposition he had. His hand works through Sirius hair, continuing to offer comfort to them both and contentment settles on him as Sirius snores at his feet.


End file.
